In Every Which Way
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: What have you done to me? For you must have done something! It feels like I'm being pulled forwards, backwards, and sideways all at once. But at the same time, I don't want it to end...Would you have it end?


**Summary:**What have you done to me? It feels like I'm being pulled forwards, backwards, and sideways all at once. But at the same time, I don't want it to end...Would you have it end?

_**WARNING!:**_An admittedly jumbled story, but it was done on purpose, so as to give a better idea as to how Pansy is thinking and feeling at that specific moment in time.

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter, and anything else you may recognize from inside and outside the Potterverse in not mine in any way, shape, or form.

**Author' Note:**This story was written for my own amusement, and for that of anyone else who reads it. Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. :D

* * *

**In Every-Which-Way**

We're sitting together on the love-seat not too far from the fire, just as we have done each evening since our arrival here at Hogwarts years ago... We were laughing about some unimportant thing that I can't quite remember at the moment, when your eyes caught mine. You look at me with those molten silver eyes of yours that I know so well. Did you know that I still find it hard to believe that no one else but us has noticed those beautiful flecks of cerulean blue at their center? I never did understand how people could miss something so obvious to me, but then again, most people haven't known you as long as I have...

The message they convey is as loud and clear as if you had screamed it from the top of the Astronomy Tower: you want me.

I feel my heart break a little inside because right now, you want me not for myself, but for what I can give you. I've known you for much longer than those bimbos you woo then drop once they've given you what you wanted. Sex. Plain and simple, no strings attached. Like that is even possible my dear. But fool that you are, you seek just that; and fools that we are, us girls fall for you hook, line and sinker.

You are much too beautiful than should be allowed Draco Malfoy. I've seen the most gorgeous of women look enviously at your clear complexion as you pass, and many a witch grow faint. Though I've never understood why...until recently that is. I guess that's what happens when you've literally known a person since you were in diapers together. You become blasé on the matter, and miss what is painfully obvious for the rest of the world to see...

I know that you don't mean those things you've whispered so nicely in my ear, or that you love me in the manner that I'm beginning to feel for you...but you've built me up so that I can't stand this torture any longer. Why would you do this to me? To our friendship? I just don't understand! Are you trying to confuse the heck out of me? Or are your intentions true? You see what you've done? I've already started to contradict myself. Me, the unshakable Pansy Parkinson.

It feels so nice when you run your hands through my hair my dear. You know that I've always loved that. But how cruel to use that knowledge against me! Especially when a mere look in your direction will now set a whole flurry of confused emotions rushing through my body. My cheeks tingle, letting me know that I'm blushing furiously...which seems to amuse you greatly. You sadistic bastard. I can't ignore the flip flop my tummy makes as it erupts in butterflies when you smile at me. So very confusing indeed. I feel so jumbled and lost and found and...and I don't even know the word to name this strange emotion I feel! Can it even be put into words? I do not know how it could... It's much too overwhelming a thing to be summed up so simply, I think.

Have you slipped me a potion of some sort? Or put me under a spell or enchantment? Because I feel so very odd.

What have you done to me? For you must have done something! It feels like I'm being pulled forwards, backwards, and sideways all at once. But at the same time, I don't want it to end...Would you have it end?

Lets say that I might consider the option you have dropped before me so very plainly...Would you break my heart just as you did all those other girls whom were equally infatuated with you? For I won't be so naive as to believe that no one could care for you as I do now. But the question is quite simple, but oh so very complex: do you actually care? Is this just some sick game for you?

As a child, I loved you as you could only the closest of friends. And as I grew older, my feelings matured into something less superficial...but this! I freely admit to have never seen this coming at all! Did you? Now that I wonder this, I can't help but ask myself what caused you to make any action towards me at all, if only just a look; for you had never seemed to give any sign of such feelings before...

I guess it all comes down to whether or not I'm willing to see what you have to offer...and I think I will.

I intertwine my fingers in yours and you smile at me.

You've won.

Looking into your eyes, my hand comfortably in yours, I can't help but be thankful that I'm giving us a try. Who knows, maybe this will end like it did with all the others girls. Maybe not. But I've come to the conclusion that life is much too short not to take a chance at the things you want.

Besides, everyone knows not to cross a Parkinson- we have a decidedly mischievous streak when scorned.

* * *

**I wonder what Pansy would do if Draco was acting falsely? Revenge dealt from a Parkinson must indeed be a very cold dish.**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
